


Freezing Snow, Hot Fire

by ThatOneKrys



Series: 30 Day OTP Challange [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of 30 Day OTP Challange: Cuddling Somewhere</p>
<p>Thor and Loki get caught in a snowstorm while visiting Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing Snow, Hot Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Asgard was known to have winter days that rivaled Jotunheim’s daily weather, but neither of those seemed to compare to the snowstorm that took over all of New York at the moment. The godly princes were in the middle of a trip to Midgard, staying at one of Stark’s rarely used cabins in upstate New York when a rather nasty storm decided to hit.

“Thor, it’s freezing! Hurry up with the fire,” Loki complained, huddled up underneath a thick wool blanket on the couch.

“It would go faster if you just used your magic,” Thor shot back with a smirk. Loki had already refused to do just that, preferring to watch his brother build one instead. The prince was skilled at doing just that, taking every hunting trip as a chance to boast about it. So why not take advantage of it now?

Five minutes later, a fire was blazing in the fireplace, warm enough to ward off the chill from outside. “You will warm up quicker if you sit closer to the flames,” Thor teased, walking over to the couch in order to pull Loki up off of it.

Grumbling from being pulled from the comfort of the cushions, Loki let Thor lead him to the fire. He instantly forgave the older god when his body soaked up the warmth. Thor situated himself on the floor, facing the fire and pulling Loki down into his lap, pulling the blanket away from him. He draped the heavy blanket over his own shoulders and back and grabbing the ends in his hands, wrapping it and his arms around Loki’s upper torso, pinning his arms to his sides.

The trickster leaned back into Thor’s chest, humming happily. Despite being a frost giant, he still got cold easily, and despised the feeling. So any chance he could make his brother find a way to keep him warm he gladly took. The cuddling and personal body heat was just a bonus. Turning his head to rest his cheek against Thor’s muscled chest, the younger god nuzzled against his soft tunic, relaxing in the safety of his lover’s hold.

The two gods sat in front of the fire, Loki curled up in Thor’s arms for hours-- until the fire slowly died away. At that point, neither brother wanted to disturb their personal Valhalla, and instead continued to sit there until one of them fell asleep.


End file.
